1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container and package for a plurality of stacked tennis balls stored therein for retail sale which is specifically structured to be convertible into a drinking vessel upon removal of the tennis balls wherein liquid, such as water, may be stored for consumption during play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, tennis balls have been packaged for retail sale and subsequent storage in an elongated cylindrical "can" or metal container. Typically, the plurality of balls are arranged in sets of three or four and are disposed in a stacked orientation within the container and along its length. Originally, the plurality of balls are packaged under a negative pressure or hermetic seal so as to maintain the freshness or "liveliness" of the balls for play. This method of packaging and storage has been found to be efficient and acceptable both to the distributor and to ultimate consumer.
It is of course well known that the game of tennis is an active sport requiring prolonged physical exertion most frequently in direct exposure to the sun. Accordingly, it is of course common with tennis, as well as many other sports, for the players to become thirsty due to the expenditure of fluids from their body during continuous play.
However, it is inconvenient for the players to interrupt play, even at a relatively convenient time, such as after a set, to travel to facilities, such as a clubhouse, locker room, etc. for water or liquid refreshment. This not only interrupts play, but frequently results in players losing a court when the facilities are crowded or very busy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient container capable of storing liquid and maintaining a temperature thereof through the provision of thermal insulation of the liquid within a storage container. The carrying of thermal containers, commonly known as "thermos bottles" is not only inconvenient but sometimes impractical due to the fact that such containers are relatively fragile and may be hit by a ball or otherwise dropped causing damage thereto or destruction thereof.
In addition, tennis players are frequently extremely enthusiastic about their sport and so-called novelty items or paraphernalia associated with the sport are frequently very popular. Therefore, it is believed that there would be a need and demand for a container assembly initially utilized for the retail packaging and storage of a plurality of tennis balls in a hermetically sealed environment such as a storage container, which, after removal of the balls for play such container could be converted into a drinking vessel. Liquid may be stored in the same storage space as initially occupied by the tennis balls and wherein the structure of the container assembly is such as to at least partially thermally separate the storage space from the remainder of the housing thereby maintaining a reduced or preferred temperature of the liquid for a prolonged period.
There is of course an awareness that prior art containers capable of holding liquids or food products in a thermally isolated manner are well known. U.S. patents disclosing structures generally representative of thermally insulated containers include Komeda, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,427,123; Grenell, 4,444,324; Blow, 4,054,205 and Witt, 4,164,284.